


You're My Only Exception

by 1destielplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off of a paramore song, Dean's in denial, Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff, vegan!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Dean was eight when his parents divorced. As a child, that was his worst nightmare coming true. He thought parents were supposed to be together forever, happily married. As Dean grew older, he convinced himself that love didn't exist. Being married with someone would only end up in a disaster that he wanted to avoid for as long as he could. That is, until he met his complete opposite, Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its 5:11 AM and i've been awake for a long time now. There are so many mistakes but im so tired right now, ill fix them later, I had a little idea toying in my head for a while and i like fluff, so here you go! enjoy!

 Dean didn't believe in love. He didn't believe that someone could love somebody else so much to be able to spend the rest of their lives together. When he was only eight years old, his mother and father decided to split up after being married for nine years. Things just weren't working out for them and they both knew it was for the best. At that point Sam was still very young and Dean did not want to believe that his parents were going to be living separately and seeing other people besides each other. It just didn't make sense to him. He cried when his mom broke the news to him. 

 

"But mommy why?" little Dean asked while still processing what the word 'divorce' meant.

 

"Oh honey, sometimes adults have too much stuff to deal with. Do you know what the word _love_ means?" Mary said gently to her son. She hated seeing Dean cry, his eyes would get puffy and red and he would try not to make little hiccuping sounds but in the end they would all come out into one full sob. 

 

Dean nodded while saying, "yes, It means you care. Right mommy?"

 

"Correct. I love your daddy, but we drifted about. Its okay to love from a distance. You understand that, right?" she said carefully.

 

"Yes" Dean said even though he didn't understand. Why couldn't they just love each other at home? Why did they have to love each other from a distance? He didn't understand.

 

The day his dad moved out of their family home, Dean stayed strong for Sammy who cried uncontrollably. He was just a kid, he wouldn't understand as much as Dean tried to. That day, Dean swore he was never going to get a girlfriend. He swore he would never get married.

 

True to his word, he never got a girlfriend for more then a couple of months or boyfriend for that matter, it always stayed no more than three months and he never exchanged 'I love you's.' 

 

In college, one night stands were all he did, he never had a real relationship. It was just about the sex. There were a few people that he was afraid he was going to fall in love with, he didn't want his feelings to get caught with sex. He didn't want to catch any feelings at all. Dean was too afraid to commit to one person. To him, it was scary to think that by connecting to one person, by loving one person, by giving that single person everything he desired the most, by trusting one individual with his life and loving them with everything that he had, they could crush him and his life in a second. The would have the power to destroy his happiness, they would have the power to making the rest of his life a depression lifetime movie (without the happy ending). all his life, he never believed in love.

 

Until he met his weird, nerdy, cute neighbor Castiel. 

 

Dean was out grocery shopping since he needed more milk and cereal (since it was the only thing he could actually make with his own hands) and frozen food he could just microwave. Just as he was about to open the door to his apartment, a loud grunt and thud made Dean look over to his right where a man who looked to be his age, dark hair, and the bluest eyes he's ever seen laid on the floor with boxes scattered everywhere. How Dean didn't notice the big boxes was beyond him. He knew there was going to be a new neighbor next to his apartment because Craig moved over a month ago but he didn't know someone was moving in today. 

"Hey man, you need some help?" Dean offered the cute man who had to straighten out his glasses on his nose.

 

"That is very kind, I would appreciate the help" he said from the ground. He stood up and dusted his pants off with his hands and picked up some of the toppled boxes. Dean started picking up some boxes and nearly let out a low moan form how heavy the box was.

 

"What do you have in these? Rocks?" he asked sarcastically. The stranger laughed and picked up the lighter boxes.

 

"Essentially, yes. I collect them." 

 

Dean stared dumbfounded at him. "Are you serious?"

 

 

With time, Dean found out his new hot neighbors' name was Castiel. He collected pretty rocks, watched criminal documentaries, worked as a doctor at a nearby hospital, was vegan, and Deans' favorite, gay.

 

At first, Dean thought the guy was a little too weird because who the hell didn't eat meat, eggs, or cheese? But Castiel grew on him. Eventually he started to develop a crush on him. A handful of times, Castiel would invite Dean over for a cup of tea and they'd end up watching some documentary on serial killers. Dean was hooked. 

 

One particular night, Castiel invited Dean for dinner. He wanted to cook Dean a vegan meal, he'd rather Dean eat his food instead of buying  terrible soy cheese and trying to make something out of it or terrible tasting expensive vegan food.

 

"Dude, I don't do vegetables"

 

"I'm not going to make you eat grilled broccoli, Dean. I made chili and white rice"

 

Dean was ashamed to say that he had not one, but two plates of vegan chili. "Cas, you're a hell of a cook"

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and grinned "I try, I try"

 

Months went by, and Dean got the courage to ask Castiel out on a date. His brain kept telling him not too, he'd never been out on a real date but he wanted to take Castiel out for some reason. Castiel made him feel some type of way and he couldn't explain why.

He took Castiel to a little cute vegan restaurant outside of town. He was surprised when Castiel said yes to the date, he didn't think he'd like Dean that way, more than enough times Dean would make fun of Castiel and call him a hippie. He honestly thought Castiel  would laugh in his face and say " I'd never go out with a rude douchebag who thinks insults are funny."

 

Needless to say, the date went well, it was perfect. Castiel seemed to really like Dean's efforts of trying to woo him, and he even admitted that Dean's wooing skills were working. At the end of the date, Dean leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. They said goodnight and both made their ways to their doors. When Dean was about to open the door to his apartment, Castiel surprised him by grabbing his shoulder and making him face him before planting a big one on his lips. Dean's stomach dropped, in a good way, and he closed his eyes and snaked his arms around Castiel's waist. Never in Dean's life had he felt so satisfied by a kiss. Almost like he needed it.

 

When he first told Sam that was dating again, Sam was very happy. 

 

"What's his name?"

 

"Castiel"

 

"How long have you been going out with him?"

 

"Five months"

 

"Five months? Are you crazy? You've been dating someone for five months and you didn't bother to call me?" Sam exclaimed loudly over the phone.

 

"I didn't tell you because of this! Your reaction!"

 

"Well how did you wanted me to react? The last real relationship that didn't involve sex that you had was 6 years ago!"

 

"Thanks a lot for making me feel like a slut, Sammy"

 

"You kind of are" Sam laughed. Dean's lips quirked up.

 

"Shut up. I really like Castiel, Sam. He makes me feel safe and happy. I haven't even had complete sex with him, like we've done _stuff_ , but not _all the way"_ he whispered as if someone would hear him even though he was alone in his apartment.

 

'What? Are you kidding with me right now, Dean? Stop playing games" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. 

 

"I'm being serious, Sam. I want to do everything with Cas. I don't feel rushed to do anything with him. I thnk I- I think I love him" Dean swallowed, ready for his younger brother to laugh at him.

 

"I'm glad, Dean. By the sounds of it, Cas sounds like an awesome guy! Also he is influencing you to eat healthier and thats an A plus in my book"

 

After the talk with Sam, Dean was feeling more confident with admitting that he was in love with his neighbor/boyfriend.

 

A few weeks later, Dean was on Cas' couch, playing scrabble with him when he suddenly blurted out " I love you" he quickly smacked his mouth with his lips. He was prepared for Cas to yell at him like his father used to yell at his mother but instead Cas looked up at Dean sweetly. He scooted over closer to Dean and brought his hands up to Deans face. "I know. I love you too" he said before kissing Dean softly on the lips. That night, Cas and Dean made love. Dean has never been so happy like he was that night.

 

A year later, Dean proposed at the little, cozy, vegan restaurant he took Cas where they had their first date. Cas said yes, and Dean was never afraid to love again. No one made him feel as happy and loved as Cas, and no one made Cas feel as happy and loved as Dean made him.


End file.
